Glad You Came
by JonasLuvur
Summary: It seems like everyone has someone but Ike. Will Ike find love? Contains serious lemons and yaoi! Multiple pairings R&R please :)


**Glad You Came**

 **CHAPTER ONE: starships**

It was a beautiful day at Smash Mansion. Marth and Ike were sitting outside, staring over a field.

"I just don't know what to do," Marth said, sighing sadly. "I feel like he doesn't even notice me!"

"He does notice you," Ike said. "Roy cares about you. You should go see him."

"Yea, you're right." Marth stood up and left. He was walking back home when he heard a buzzing sound. Confused, he looked through the bushes and it was Roy! Roy was the cutest guy in Smash. He had auburn hair that shone like majestic flames in the moonlight and blazing blyue eyes like two perfect blue irises. Marth had a crush on him FOREVER, and now he was totally naked, and the insects were feasting upon his genitalia. Marth had never been so turned on before. He pulled out his cock and started jacking it to the sight of Roy being molested by a thousand black locusts. Marth accidentally stepped on a twig, and he was caught! Roy turned in absolute horror! The locusts flew away before Roy could climax.

"Who dat?" he called out.

Marth tired to put his penis away but Roy was too fast. He had been caught in the act.

"Marth!" Roy excaimed. "You were watching me!?"

"well... yeh" Marth said, blushing like a maniac. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Roy said. "The truth is, I've been wanting you for a long time."

"Really!?" Marth couldnt believe it! "Ok"

Marth and Roy made out passionately. It was the best make out ever. Marth took off Roy's pants. "I'm ready" Roy said.

"k" Marth shoved his dick up Roy's asshole and screamed in joy. It was the greatest sex ever imagined. Marth pounded Roys butt with his big penis until Roy could no longer contain himself; he defecated, cumming at the same time. Marth came hard as Roy sharted all over his dick.

"That was amazing," Roy said.

"I love u Roy" Marth sed

"I love you too!" They kissed again. Little did they know, they had an audience... It was Chrom! Chrom was jealous. There was a guy he liked too, but he didn't have a chance with Robin...

Chrom sighed. He went back to the Smash mansion to see if he could find his daughter. But even SHE was getting laid. Chrom was so lonely, he totally had no one! But that was when he saw Ike...

"Yo" Ike said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Chrom sighed sadly. "Just wishing I had someone, you know?"

"Yea, I kno." Ike sighed as well. "Maybe I can help. Who are you crushing on?"

"Robin."

"Oh, Robin likes you too. He's just too shy to admit it. Good luck!" Ike left.

"Robin likes me!?" Chrom could hardy believ it! Robin was the coolest guy ever. He was kinda short with beautiful white hair that reminded Chrom of eggs. He found Robin in his room, and when Chrom burst in, Robin was already blushing super hard!

"Chrom!?"

"ROBIN! It is I, Chrom. I'm here for you."

"Ooo Chrom," RObin sang. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

Chrom dove on the bed and started passionately making out w. Robin. Their tongues mashed together like two mating natterjack toads. Chrom tore off Robin's pants, and Robin blushed hard. "I-it's embarassing..." he said modestly.

"No, u r beautiful," Chrom said, his tone smooth and soft like butter chicken. Robin's heart was beating out of his chest. "Do you like... cucumbers? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Chrom asked alluringly, whipping out his phallas.

"Yes." Robin said. Chrom penetrated Robin's anus. It was quite possibly the most beautiful, perfect sex in the entire world. They both came together in perfect harmony. The angels high above were singing, praising this beautiful, holy act of intimacy. Little did they know, that they had an audience in the window... It was Ike! Ike was jealous. Ike had a crush on Sothe, but Sothe didn't like him...

He sighed. Ike was always the one who was giving others relationship advice, but he was lonely too. He sighed sadly and plugged his headphones in, playing _Untitled_ by _Simple Plan._ A single teare ran down his cheek.

Will Ike find love? Stay tuned for more delicious lemons


End file.
